In recent years, systems enabling a vehicle to maintain a constant speed without needing a driver's accelerator operation and systems allowing a vehicle to travel by always measuring the distance to the forward vehicle and automatically keeping an appropriate distance between vehicles have been developed. Further, systems enabling a vehicle to travel by keeping left along the road without depending on a driver's wheel operation have been developed.
In factories and warehouses, the introduction of an automatic traveling vehicle system in autonomous distributed control that causes an unmanned vehicle to travel to its destination is being studied.
In an automatic traveling vehicle system in autonomous distributed control, the direction and the number of vehicles permitted to enter the relevant area at a time are limited to avoid collision with other vehicles at a junction and due to the limitation, the amount of passing flow at the junction decreases and traveling efficiency of the whole system declines under the influence thereof.